The Nightmare Before Sozin's Comet
by ayziks
Summary: This Halloween story is a crossover between the Disney/Tim Burton movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and the ATLA 'Sozin's Comet' two hour series finale. In this story, Pumpkin King Jack Skellington interferes with other fictional worlds again, infatuated by the ATLAverse. He thinks he can do a better job of fighting Ozai than Aang, and trouble begins. Nick/Disney properties.


**Title: **"The Nightmare Before Sozin's Comet"  
**Author:** A6  
**Rating:** T – violence, brief Kataang moment  
**Summary:** This scary Halloween story is a crossover between two of my favorite stories – the Disney/Tim Burton movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and the ATLA 'Sozin's Comet' two hour series finale. In this story, Pumpkin King Jack Skellington gets the wanderlust to interfere with other fictional worlds again, and is infatuated by the ATLAverse. He thinks he can do a better job than Aang as Avatar to defeat Phoenix King Ozai, and so, with help from Koh and Wan Shi Tong – each with grudges against Aang – Jack and Sally kidnap Aang and Katara, and Jack battles Ozai himself. Things get bad in a hurry, and a benevolent spirit has to right the wrongs before it is too late.

...

You'd think that Jack Skellington would leave well enough alone after interfering with Christmas.

He was the scariest being of all of the Holiday Towns, not just Halloween Town, and clearly in charge of everything there. He'd been forgiven by Santa Claus and the human world for trying to take over Christmas, and Halloween was never more popular. Because of Sally's undying love for him, she'd forgiven him too, and they married. He ruled Halloween Town with a new understanding of its place within all the other Fantasy and Holiday Towns that interacted with the human world. He understood his mistakes, and had learned.

But it wasn't enough for this restless being. He was bored, and was a mischief maker. The two together were a bad combination.

In his walks alone in the Forest of Town Trees - despite Sally's warnings for him to never go there again - one Town Tree interested him more than any other. It was a Tree that had grown strong and tall over the past five or so years - the one with the big blue arrow on the door.

One day, he could resist no longer, quietly cracked the door open, and stepped into Avatar Town. It would not be his only visit.

...

Some months later, one night, while settled in their bed together, Jack mused to Sally, "I want to be the Avatar."

"What's an Avatar?" asked a sleepy Sally.

Jack answered confidently, "An all powerful being who controls his world with powers of the four elements, and has the respect of everyone. He's the only one of his kind. Just like me. We have a lot in common."

Sally knew where this was going and warned, "Jack, we've been down this road before. You are our beloved leader here. Why would you ever want to try to change that again? You remember what happened the last time, when you messed with Christmas."

Jack would not be deterred, "Yeah, but this time is different. It's not about running a human holiday. It's about running a new world. The Avatar in charge now is doing it all wrong. He's all alone with a few friends, fighting against a tyrant who's trying to take everything over and kill everyone with fire. That's really bad. All I want to do is scare people. If no one is left alive, there is no one to scare. What good is that?"

She was genuinely worried, remembering how close they all came to perishing at the hand of Oogie Boogie. They were immortal beings if they lived normally, but they could be destroyed violently. She pleaded, "Oh dear, Jack, haven't you learned to stay away from things you don't truly understand?"

"But I want to help this new set of humans, not hurt them. That tyrant deserves a huge scare to defeat him and teach him a lesson. And besides, once I save them, there will be new people to frighten every year! They don't celebrate Halloween in Avatar Town," he explained.

Sally rolled her eyes, unconvinced. Seeing the reticence, Jack invited, "Come with me Sally, and see Avatar Town."

Sally was upset, "You've been there already? Secretly? _Against my wishes?_"

He tried to calm her, and admitted apologetically, "Yes, I have been going there for months. But I have not interfered, and I have just learned about everything, so I'll do better this time."

She sighed, and reluctantly went to the Forest of Town Trees with him, still silently worried about the potential for disaster ahead.

...

What she saw was a beautiful world, green and lush, and full of people living simply - very different from the other human world they ran the Halloween holiday for these many years. Despite its beauty, she could see right away that this new human home was not a happy world. It was a world at war with itself for a very long time. Sally and Jack hid in the shadows, blending with the buildings and trees.

They searched for the Avatar and his friends in a beautiful huge red building where Jack knew that they were hiding from their enemies. Soon, she saw them - a small group of older children. She could see that they were full of hopes and dreams despite the fear in the world. Sally admired their determination. She was especially drawn to one of the three girls – one with dark skin and beautiful wavy brown hair and dressed in dark blue. The young teen was devoted to the paler human boy with no hair and light blue arrows on his body, who Jack said was the Avatar.

Sally sensed an unspoken attraction between this girl and the Avatar at the deepest levels. They were there for each other no matter what. They reminded her of what she and Jack had so strongly between them. She felt a connection with this girl in blue.

But she was surprised as Jack about the Avatar, "This boy with the blue arrow tattoos is the leader of their World? He seems too young, too small, and too inexperienced, Jack."

"That's what I thought, too. He's close to failure every time he fights his enemy, but escapes and lives to fight another day. This is why I need to be the Avatar, at least long enough to scare away the bad humans so he can grow up to be their leader."

"Quick! Hide, they are coming our way," Jack warned, as the Gaang started to set up a mock battle near them.

Jack turned around and pretended the back of his skull was a round white gourd, and he hid among a patch of melons and pumpkins. A tall boy dressed in dark blue clothes with a sword looked through the patch, and sliced off a fresh melon. From behind a tree, Sally gave Jack a very worried look. It could have been Jack's head he selected.

The children set up a dummy with the melon as the head, and started combat practice. Both older boys and the oldest girl were very impressive warriors. Sally and Jack secretly wondered if the wrong young person had been chosen to lead this world.

"I am not Toph, I am 'Melon Lord!' Muahahahahahah!" the assertive youngest girl yelled, who apparently could not see in the normal way the others did. Young and inexperienced, these children had a sense of dedication Sally had rarely seen.

They watched the entire simulated battle in hiding. Sally and Jack were very impressed with the courage of the Avatar's friends, but could not understand his own extreme reluctance to hurt even the fake enemy figure. Finally, one of his friends had enough.

"There! _That's_ how it's done," scolded the boy in blue at the Avatar as he deftly used his sword to slice the melon in half. The Avatar's friends walked away from him, and he held his head in sadness and dejection.

It genuinely concerned Sally, watching the Avatar interact with the others about the battle advice and training, that he often did seem reluctant and indecisive.

Sally started to rationalize what Jack said, thinking, _"Maybe Jack becoming the Avatar and me being his soul mate like this human couple would be good for this World." _

According to Jack, there was an evil power building in strength that was beyond this boy's ability to resolve peacefully. Perhaps Jack was right. Someone with Jack's will and determination would settle the war.

"Jack, we have to capture the Avatar soon. I overheard the boy with the facial scar say the enemy tyrant's attack is in less than three days." urged Sally.

"I believe we have to subdue the Avatar's girlfriend too. I think he would not fight us if we had her," suggested Sally, shocked that she was actually promoting a dual kidnapping.

"I like the way you think, Sally," said Jack with a satisfied smirk.

Jack lamented, "We have no weapons or powers to match these warriors. Let's see if we can find something to protect ourselves and look for a weak moment for the Avatar."

"Let's go this way, Sally," he motioned, taking a darker trail. Little did they know they were being guided that way by unseen forces.

...

The path became a land of shadows and decay - much like their own Halloween Town. A huge scraggly tree towered above them, and they walked down the dark narrow path toward its huge trunk.

In front of the gnarled tree stood two monstrous beings. They were not human. One was a gigantic owl, and the other an enormous centipede – with a human face.

The centipede asked, faking that he did not know them, "Who are you, and what are you doing in our world? _What_ are you?

Jack gulped, but remained emotionless, not realizing that was exactly what he needed to do. He motioned for Sally to remain calm, too, "I was about to ask you the same questions. I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, and this is my wife Sally. We are clearly not in your humans' world."

"You are correct, Pumpkin King. I am Koh, and this is Wan Shi Tong. You are in the spirit world," Koh announced, "You would be wise to remain expressionless in my presence, and to answer my questions."

"This is _not_ the spirit world, Koh. Halloween Town is in the spirit world, and we sure aren't there anymore. This is Avatar Town."

Wan Shi Tong quipped, "Sorry, but is 'Avatar Town's' spirit world. You are only guests here because we will it."

Koh eyed Jack suspiciously, wondering if he could steal his giant skull face that was for now unemotional. Koh made no move and decided to listen.

Angered, but poker-faced, Jack answered their questions. "As Pumpkin King, I rule Halloween Town, the land of the dead and undead spirits and beings that exists alongside another human world that is different from the Avatar's. We have come to learn and help what we call 'Avatar Town'."

"It is good that you are a spirit creature, Jack Skellington. I sensed something eternal about you. Just like us," observed Wan Shi Tong.

"I have not been among the living for centuries," Jack proudly stated.

Koh and Wan Shi Tong were reeling with knowledge of another human world unknown to them, and another world of immortals like Jack they knew nothing about. There was something vaguely sinister about Jack that they were drawn to.

"It appears we have a lot in common, Pumpkin King," stated Wan Shi Tong.

"Why is it you come here?" Koh asked.

"I want to be the Avatar," Jack announced.

Koh and Wan Shi Tong both laughed.

Jack asked, "Why is that so funny? The Avatar you have now is weak and indecisive, and facing a terrible threat to his world that will engulf him in mere days. I can do better. I rule my world strongly."

"That he does," said Sally meekly, clutching Jack's arm.

One of Koh's faces raised an eyebrow, "We will talk about this and return. Remain here."

...

The two malevolent spirits talked in private. Koh said, "If we grant him the bending powers, perhaps he will defeat the human Phoenix King Ozai. Aang can't do it."

"Jack may be more likely to be someone we can manipulate afterwards," added Wan Shi Tong.

Koh continued, "If he subdues and imprisons Aang, and then rules their entire world like a human king, it would be very good for us."

Wan Shi Tong smiled, "We both have scores to settle with Avatar Aang. He has deceived us both – at the Library, and in a past life, he threatened you in the vain attempt to rescue his mate Umma."

"Agreed. We shall bend the energy within Jack to match the power of the Avatar, and defeat Ozai."

...

They returned to Jack, who was pacing.

Koh announced, "We will grant you the bending powers of the Avatar to defeat the human tyrant Ozai. First, you must capture Avatar Aang and his mate. Second, you will rule in his place. Avatar Town will be yours to lead as you rule Halloween Town."

Jack was gleeful, "I agree!"

Sally had yet another feeling of dread, but stood by Jack, hoping that the beautiful relationship Avatar Aang had with his young woman was something all Avatars had, and that she could have with Jack as the Avatar of this world.

Wan Shi Tong placed a wing on Jack's skull and the other on where his heart should be, and stated, "As the keeper of all knowledge in Avatar Town, I now bend the energy within you to achieve power over all four elements. Close your eyes, Pumpkin King."

"They are closed, Great Owl," Jack laughed.

Jack and Wan Shi Tong glowed brightly in their connection, but the glow soon faded.

Jack stood, assumed an offensive stance, and thrusted, trying to test each element, "It didn't work!"

Koh stated, "You have much to learn, Pumpkin King. Bending does not work in our spirit world. You will have the powers upon your return to the world of the living."

Jack and Sally bowed and thanked the spirits profusely, and departed.

...

Only when out of eye contact with the spirits did Sally and Jack smile, "It's done! I'm the Avatar!"

"Remember you have his powers, and will take his role, but you are not the living spirit of this World, Jack," reminded Sally.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I have the powers," he said, reentering the lush forest of the living World.

Jack felt great power arise within him, stopped, and tested each of the bending disciplines he now had. Sally was impressed how easily he controlled the bending.

"Muahahahahahahah! I am the Avatar Pumpkin King! Let the Phoenix King beware my might!" Jack shouted, flushed with power.

...

Koh gloated as Sally and Jack departed, "It will only be a matter of time when we control the Avatar's world."

Wan Shi Tong proposed, "We must talk about what we can do to control Jack Skellington's human world, too."

"That's why you are such a good friend, Koh."

They nodded with satisfaction, and disappeared into the shadows.

From within another shadow, a large black and white form shed a tear, turned away, and thought of what he had to do next.

...

Jack said to Sally, "Tonight we must capture the Avatar and his mate, and achieve the victory ourselves. Only a day remains."

They were presented with the perfect opportunity. The friends were fighting among themselves. Aang stormed off. Jack and Sally followed him stealthily back to his room, carrying rope, a gag and a burlap sack.

Behind them, they heard the Avatar's girlfriend say, "Aang! Don't walk away from this!"

"Let him go, he needs time to sort it out by himself," the boy in red said. She held back. Jack smiled, knowing the Avatar would be alone.

Later in the evening, Katara heard a thump from Aang's room and went to investigate. Aang was missing. As she entered the room, a bag was slipped over her head, a pain came from the back of her head, and her world went blank.

She and Aang groggily awoke, and the bags were removed. They remained tightly bound, unable to move or bend. Katara and Aang exchanged glances that they were all right.

Both were shocked with the sight of their kidnappers, but Aang demanded, "Why did you capture us?"

Jack announced, "To save your world."

Aang glared, "That's _my_ job."

Jack scolded, "You're doing it all wrong. You must meet strength with strength. Like your friends said. I am the Avatar now."

Aang bristled while Katara fretted, "Until the day I die, _I_ am the Avatar. I _alone_ am the spirit of this world in human form."

"I am an immortal also. And I have _all_ of your powers, a gift of your world's spirits. Does it really matter who is the Avatar, if I have the power to defeat you and the tyrant Ozai?"

Aang spit angrily, "You're no spirit of _this_ world. I know _all_ the spirits. Who are you and who gave you bending skills?"

"Koh and Wan Shi Tong. And Avatar Aang, here's a clue for you - other worlds have spirits too."

Aang felt like he'd been hit with his own staff twice with this new knowledge – of other worlds' spirits and especially Koh's and Wan Shi Tong's treachery.

It was paramount now that he escape to neutralize this new meddlesome spirit and defeat Ozai before it was too late. He became dreadfully worried, and saw the look of fear in Katara's eyes. They struggled desperately in their bonds to escape. Time was growing so very short.

Aang demanded forcefully, "Let us go. I know how to deal with this. You don't."

Jack sneered, "It's the other way around Avatar Aang. Your days of being the Avatar are over. I am taking over. You are weak. I'll get all the help I need to rule your world as Avatar from Koh and Wan Shi Tong."

It was far worse than Aang thought.

The Pumpkin King dismissed himself from Aang and Katara. "And now I must face the Phoenix King alone. Goodbye for now. As my prisoners you will be cared for, but never again lead this world."

Katara sobbed, and Sally felt very sorry for the boy and girl, but did as she was told.

...

The Gaang sat and talked with Iroh at the White Lotus encampment, but they were worried. It was bad enough that Aang had disappeared, but now Katara was missing.

Zuko asked, "Where's Katara? I really was going to need her help to defeat my sister."

Sokka joked, "Perhaps she's gone to find Aang. She does that you know."

They continued planning with Iroh all the battles ahead across the continent, and soon departed, each with their destinies ahead.

...

It was the fateful day of Sozin's comet.

Ozai was briefing the airship commanders, awaiting the arrival of the comet.

Behind him Jack rose up from the rocks, hands spread apart, his mouth open wide, and howled deafeningly. Ozai's generals grabbed their ears, blanched, screamed, and fled. Jack was astonished that his scariest scream ever – enhanced by air bending - didn't bother Ozai a bit.

Ozai turned and hurled flames at the Pumpkin King, which he promptly deflected with an air burst, and froze Ozai's hands and feet to prevent more fire bending, then locked him to the ground by earth bending. He held a ball of flame to fire threatening Ozai if he moved again. It had been far easier to defeat the tyrant than he ever thought.

"_Impressive_, spirit. You're a bender like the Avatar. Why do you come here on this day?"

"To defeat you, Ozai."

Ozai scowled, "Oh? I thought the Avatar was supposed to do that. Is the Avatar is too scared to face me, so that you spirits send a skeleton to defeat me? This is going to be all too simple."

"No it's not, Ozai. I am the Avatar now."

Ozai scoffed, "You may have the four bending powers of an Avatar, but you are not the Avatar. You are a spirit, false Avatar. This is not your world."

"It will be soon, after I defeat you. You have no right to rule his world alone. There are Four Nations.

Ozai bragged, "Soon we'll be down to one, and you will not stop me."

The skies behind started to turn red, and Ozai felt a surge within him.

In a complete surprise to Jack, Ozai instantly broke the earth and ice bonds, and lashed out with massive lightning bending, stopping Jack in his tracks. The Avatar Pumpkin King was paralyzed, and could not rise, no matter what he did. Several of his limbs were burnt or missing, with the acrid smell of immolation rising from his damaged body.

As the airship fleet started to take off in the reddening skies, with a leering Ozai looking down, the injured and helpless Avatar Jack watched the fleet in desperation. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw three of the Avatar's friends launch skyward, landing on one of the airships.

Ozai shouted to Jack, "It is time for this world to end in fire, and for a new world to be born from the ashes."

"What have I done..." Jack lamented.

Beside him a figure materialized. In Jack's head, a thought formed that was not his, _"It's not too late."_

The large black and white form waved his heavily clawed paw, and the two disappeared.

They reappeared at the place where Aang and Katara were being held, still guarded intensely by Sally. Jack's limbs were miraculously restored.

"Hei Bei..." Aang whispered.

The air next to the benevolent Panda Bear spirit shimmered as he pointed, and images appeared. The events unfolded of the gruesome future of Ozai's victory.

They were devastated by scenes of the Phoenix King airship fleet decimating the Earth Kingdom all the way to Ba Sing Se. The city was helpless, and its people were trapped.

As they watched, millions died the vision of what was to come. The White Lotus was captured and tortured.

The final scene showed Jack and Sally chained and imprisoned, watching helplessly as Toph, Suki, Sokka, Mai, Hakoda, Zuko, Iroh and the other White Lotus were lined up on a high wooden platform, amidst a throng of angry Fire Nation citizens, each demanding death for the prisoners.

Each captive stared at the noose meant for them. There was no noose for Aang and Katara, bound together, watching in horror as their colleagues were executed one by one before them, until there were none. Zuko was decapitated with his own twin broadswords by the vengeful nephew of General Zhao, and fell where he stood in one last act of defiance.

Ozai stood proudly, and nodded to Azula. She gave Aang and Katara a truly menacing grin, and wound her arms to begin her lightning bending, aimed her fingers at the two of them, and with a dazzling flash, sent them to eternity together.

The vision disappeared, and all were silent. They were all visibly shaken.

Jack was truly dejected and pleaded, "I am truly sorry, spirit. I meant no harm. I just wanted to make sure the Avatar won. But I feel that it's not too late. Free the real Avatar, and his girl, and put them where they need to be to defeat the Phoenix King. I _beg_ you."

The Panda Bear spirit nodded, and swept his arm over Katara and started to disappear.

But before they faded from view, Sally managed to say one thing to Katara, "I admire you both a great deal, Katara. I wish we had met under better circumstances."

Katara felt Sally's genuine sentiment, and managed a thin smile, "Thank you Sally. Perhaps in a different place and time, we could have been friends. You and Jack have something special."

"As do you and Aang," added Sally.

And then Katara and Aang vanished completely.

...

Katara found herself standing next to Zuko, gripping the edge of Appa's saddle, feeling disoriented and out of place for a moment, but reestablished her balance and focus. Zuko looked pensive.

Katara assured him, "Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula.

Zuko replied, "I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the _guts_ to take out my Father? What if he loses?"

Katara was adamant, "Aang _won't_ lose. He's gonna come back. He _has_ to."

As she shifted and stretched to prepare for the battle with Azula, Katara could not shake the feeling that she had just been with Aang in another place and time they never should have been, and in a worse situation than they now faced. It steeled her resolve, and kept thinking, _"He has to come back. He just has to. I have so much to tell him."_

...

Standing on the paw of the lion turtle, Aang was off-balance for a moment. The Lion Turtle hesitated, feeling Aang's distraction, but unlike Aang, he knew what Hei Bei had just done to save the Avatar and their world. He brought Aang back to the time and place he should have been all along.

Aang shook his head thinking, _"Wow. What an odd daydream. I was with Katara, but in danger somewhere else in another time. But no matter. I must continue."_

The Lion Turtle and Aang restarted their conversation, and then reached for Aang's head and heart, as a brilliant yellow-green glow surrounded them.

...

Hei Bei glowered at Jack, and was joined by a monkey.

The monkey spoke sternly, "Pumpkin King. We understand that you have meddled in the affairs of humans and spirits before, also with near-disastrous results. You were lucky Hei Bei was alert and saved us all. Your new found spirit friends will be punished. It may be different in your spirit world, but we are not to interfere with the affairs of humans.

Before Jack had a chance to complain or even be grateful, the monkey shouted, "You don't belong here. Begone!"

Suddenly, Jack and Sally were standing in the Forest of Towns. The Avatar Town tree had a heavy bolt and lock on it, and it faded from view altogether.

"Well I guess that settles that," sighed Jack. They stepped through the opening of Halloween Town, never happier to be headed back into their familiar world.

...

In the spirit world of the Avatar, the multi-armed angry spirit form of Hei Bei towered over Wan Shi Tong and Koh, and they cowered.

The monkey spirit spoke for Hei Bei, "For interfering in human affairs, as we are forbidden to do, you know the punishment."

With the combined strength of the other spirits at his beckoning, Hei Bei sent them to the deepest, darkest part of the spirit World, where there was to be no escape for eons – never, unless the other spirits willed them back.

...

With Ozai in solitary confinement, Azula in a straight jacket at the mental hospital, the brand new Fire Lord Zuko socialized victoriously with his friends, resplendent in his new crown. Mai stood closely by, her knives only a touch away, constantly scanning the crowd for would-be assassins in Zuko's first few hours as Fire Lord.

Aang and Katara found each other in the crowd. They held hands.

"I've missed you, Aang. I barely got to hug you after you got back, and then it's been nonstop to get ready for this big event. Let's get some air."

They stood along the railing, silently, with arms around their waists, simply enjoying the unsaid feelings between them.

Aang broke the silence, "Katara, we have to talk. Something happened to us that I can't explain."

"Yeah, some kind of weird dream," agreed Katara.

"Except that it wasn't a dream, was it?" noted Aang.

"I don't know, but I feel exactly the same way."

Aang explained, "Yeah. Some kind of spirit not of our world interfered with our plans at the last minute."

"Somehow, I feel like the spirit meant well, but failed. He wasn't evil, but very misguided," empathized Katara.

"I agree. I know is that all was lost, but the spirits got us both where we needed to be all along," said a relieved Aang.

"Yeah, that describes it completely."

"And now, we are right where we need to be...again," grinned Aang.

"Not _quite,_" she snuggled closely into his arms, and they faced each other with loving smiles.

"Yeah. This _is_ where you need to be, Katara."

They closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss - just enough to get a taste of each other - but they were interrupted, and pulled back quickly.

Zuko yelled out the door, "_There_ you are! Come in now! We're toasting the Gaang."

Seeing them kissing didn't bother Zuko at all.

They laughed, and held hands again for just a moment.

"Good thing your _brother_ didn't see us. We'll pick this up later, shall we?" Aang smirked.

She smiled demurely, "You bet, Aang."

She pecked him on the cheek like she always did, and whispered, "And...by the way...that was lovely."

...

Back at Halloween town, Jack held Sally in a similar way as Aang and Katara did, standing on the veranda of their house.

"Guess I really almost messed things up again in another world, didn't I Sally?"

"Yeah, you did. But fortunately the spirits for good of that world got it all fixed in time."

"I have finally learned my lesson. No more walking in the Forest of Towns for me ever again. Just Halloween Town."

"Until the next time, Jack," she laughed, and they kissed deeply.

"Besides, it'll be more fun here now. Look what that bear spirit let me keep."

He held up a palm, and a flame erupted into the darkness. With his other arm outstretched, he pointed and a flash of lightning blasted into the night sky.

"Oh dear, what kind of trouble will that get you into now, Jack?"

"Just you wait, Sally, I'll think of something. After all I am the 'Avatar' Pumpkin King!"

It took them a long time after that to stop laughing.


End file.
